Beautiful Goddess of Mine
by ClarityVee
Summary: "So, you're here to fight me Pit?" you asked. I wish I wasn't. The last thing I would ever want to do, ever, is fight you.


**Hello the world and all how inhabit it! And yes, I am still alive! I'm having such writer's block on my other stories, and I'm slowly making the next chapter for my vocaloid story, so please my followers, be patient! Here's a small little one-shot to entertain you all until then. C:**

_No._

_ There's no way..._

_ Lady Palutena...why?_

Three years I was a ring, and you kept fighting all that time. You put up, resisting, all that time. You refused to be deceived by the Chaos Kin, but it wasn't enough. When I finally return, you're nothing that I thought you were. I believed in you, and fought for you all this time. I've been hoping you've been okay this whole time. But when I returned, you weren't there.

At least, the Palutena I knew wasn't there.

I know I can't remember being a ring those three years, but I remember being a ring right before I became myself again. While traveling by a little girl, a dog, and Magnus, you were on my mind. Even though I was worried about all the people getting hurt, and wondering why my body was suddenly the bad guy, and why Aurum troops, Forces of Nature, Underworld army and Centurions were all against me, your safety was what I cared most about. My precious goddess that I'm forever loyal to...I needed to know that you were okay.

All those words you said, they'll never leave me. Saying things like "You're useless to me!" and "I don't need you anymore!" were the most painful things in the world. Hearing you say those things, the cold, sheer, sourness in your voice, I couldn't believe it was you. I wondered what happened to my Palutena. The one I'm been so loyal and faithful to these hundreds of years. The green-haired goddess with all the beautiful gems and jewels. With your sweet, playful voice, and that happy laugh that made me smile no matter how mad at you I was. I've rescued you from the Underworld, and I've served you to your every command. I've cherished every moment, and those few words you spoke to me have scarred me forever.

When Viridi took me in while you were possessed, I was still a wreck inside. Sure, her place was comfy and welcoming, but it's nothing like yours. Even though her temple was built in the same format as yours, it didn't have the Palutena-feel that I loved. It didn't feel like home at all. And Viridi was a lot meaner to me than you are to me. You're never mean, Lady Palutena...

o.O.o

"So, you're here to fight me Pit?" you asked.

_I wish I wasn't. The last thing I would ever want to do, ever, is fight you. _

Lady Palutena, I know you. I know it's not really you, but it's your body, your voice. It's so hard to think that it's not you. But I know I have to fight you, because it's the only way I'll be able to save you. I did all I could to avoid shooting you, so when given opportunity, I shot the Chaos Kin. I needed you back. More than anything, I needed you back. You've watched over me, acting like my mother, or a big sister. You were always there when I needed someone. You were the one who took care of me all my life.

Now it's my turn to take care of you.

I charged up one final shot, releasing it onto the Chaos Kin above your corpse. As it escaped, I followed it down the Chaos Vortex. I wasn't going to let it take away your soul. I fought thirteen waves and then some before Pittoo and I defeated it.

"...Pit."

I never thought I could cry tears of joy.

But then I heard you again.

The real you. The sweet, caring, Lady Palutena. Goddess of Light! The one that I care so much about. Waterworks were pouring, but I was so happy to hear your real voice again. I rushed to your side, needing to see your face again.

"I'm so glad that you're okay." And I really was. My goddess was back! I could never be any happier.

Or so I thought...

o.O.o

_Huh? When did I fall asleep?_

I opened my eyes, and I felt so wound up. I needed to let some energy loose. So, what do I do? Flips and tricks of course! With cheering! After a few cartwheels and handsprings, I came across something.

Where the heck am I? I look around, and see space continuing forever, and I'm standing on some sort of platform. Behind me is some sort of hotspring, but I ignored it for the most part.

"Lady Palutena! Lady Palutena!" I cheered to the heavens.

"Welcome back, Pit," your soothing voice replied.

"I missed you so much!" _I really did._

"I missed you, too. Let's go home."

_Now I really know I never could be happier._

**So, how did you all like it? Yea? Nay? It didn't really go the way I planned it to. It was supposed to be way more depressing and focus mostly on Pit loosing Palutena, but I turned it into a happy one shot. C:**


End file.
